Silver Seekers
Lost and found on a much grander scale. Welcome to the society of Silver Seekers, who endeavor to discover lost information and artifacts on behalf of the Sept. Much like the Tenement Building is Glass Walker territory, but still visited by many, Dirk has created a location called the Hermitage, which is Silver Fang territory, but open to all. A place of learning, it houses a great library of occult and supernatural knowledge Dirk has acquired from his family and elsewhere, some of which spin stories of long-lost lore and wonders, but also the horrors and darkness to which they were lost. * Status: Metaplot / Underway ** GM: Hobbes ** Contact Wiz: Hobbes Characters ; Major Characters: Dirk, Dagny, Dakota, Slug ; Minor Characters: Elias, Maddie, Nick, Quin, Rhys, Starcaller, Thomas, Val ; Potential Characters: Linnaea ; Characters Needed : Anyone is welcome. @mail if you'd like a way in, or contact someone already involved. : Scholastic characters / characters who enjoy exploration. Information * Bbposts: 5/157 * The Hermitage is now complete, and can be found by way of the Deep Woods (#2232), north of Sunrise Road. The building is hidden, and its location secret unless otherwise specified. It is under Silver Fang protection, but is open to all (except for the Private Quarters, which is Silver Fang only). * No electricity short of minor battery- or gas-powered items necessary for living are allowed. That means no cell phones, mp3 players, etc. We're talking hot plates, burners, gas lighters, and other general camping/survival equipment. * The Hermitage may be used for learns if you know its location (see Dirk; others should not be giving out the location--it's sekrit!). Anything normal like rites or gifts within BAT, attribute learns, whatever, follow normal procedure. Anything out of BAT or otherwise weird (fetishes, etc.) will require either several scenes or a full blown story/quest to explain their acquisition. Current Quests Stone of Veils ; Objective:Discovering its location. * Dirk, Dakota, and Dagny investigated Hanford to find a hint as to its location. They were unsuccessful and further means of detecting the fetish will need to be brainstormed. What they did find was decidedly unpleasant. Crystal Mandala ; Objective:Putting it back together. * Slug has investigated the city and determine some of the 'Lotus' pieces of the fetish may be available for purchase in other stores or in local warehouses. * Slug has also discovered the 'Heart' piece of the mandala is actually an enormous ruby on display at the local natural history museum with superb security. IC Information Languages/Resources ; Example:Name: Languages / Whatever resources you think are relevant for researching or questing. * Dakota: English! And Garou Glyphs. / Access through her husband (Jeremy who can also speak Japanese/Spanish) to resources involving nearly anything computer related - shipping manifests, underground deals, sales records, and abilities like hacking. She'd have some contacts in San Francisco as well. She does have a Contact in the Western Eye, Two-Moons-By-Day, an athro Uktena Theurge and traditional medicine man. He is very caern-centric, so his knowledge will be spiritual and ritual in nature as well as legends and lore. Her cousin, Benedict, is also out there though she doesn't often talk to him. He's on the police force for St. Claire. * Dirk: Gaelic, French, Latin, Greek / Terminus and Fang contacts. * Quin: Hindi (Some overlap with written Sanskrit), Swahili, some Arabic, French, Russian & Spanish, legal and medical Latin / Police and Comanche contacts, private laboratory * Starcaller: Extensive knowledge of claw-glyphs, spirit lore, and umbral lore. Has very little "human" knowledge beyond the practical (he can speak English, kinda), but has means of getting in touch with practically any spirit or type of spirit you'd care to name. * Thomas: Any language (seriously, any language whatsoever. Glyphs may or may not be beyond him, but he has quietly noted that even if he can't read them, he can likely identify which member of the Fera they belong to)/Massive number of contact networks. He can probably get a hold of someone just about anywhere, but the bulk of them are in the southwest of the US (especially San Francisco), Korea, Vietnam, the UK, France, and Germany. * Nicodemus: English, Latin, and "a few other languages" (which he doesn't specify). Superb with computers and security systems. Excellent knowledge of police protocols. Access to various databases through his Private Investigator business. Took a few archaeology classes in college. Undergrad degrees in Comp Sci and Mathematics. * Alicia: French, English, and with Speech of All Things gift: Any/All Languages she can get her hands on, up to and including dead/lost languages, as well as other Bete. Has strong ties to the Western Eye (San Fran), Falling Snow (Tahoe), Golden Gate (Oakland/Bay Area), Steel Angel (Los Angeles). Has close ties with the local Gang activity in St. Claire, most popularly the Crips. Books List them! ; Example:Book Name / Author / Language / Age / Material / Subject-matter * De Sophisticis Elenchis (Sophistical Refutations) / Aristotle / Latin / Medieval / Parchment, book-bound / Rhetoric * De Topicis Differentiis (On Topical Differentiae) / Aristotle / Latin with French translation / Renaissance / Paper, book-bound / Rhetoric * Tao Te Ching / Lao Tzu / Chinese plus English translations / 2nd C. BC , 19th C. and 21st C./ Bamboo strips (Chinese) and paper (English) / Chinese philosophy * Vajjalaggam / Jayavallabha / Sanskrit / 13th Century / Palm-leaf strips / Indian (Asian) philosophy Category:Current Stories